Constance
, Constanze |fullname =Constance von Nuvelle |jap_fullname = |alias =Coco |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |age =18 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives =Noa (Ancestor) |nationality =Adrestian Empire |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery Abyss |home =Nuvelle |faction(s) =Ashen Wolves |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1: The Fourth House |firstjoined = |firstfought =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1: The Fourth House |class =Noble |voiceby =Kirsten Day |jap_voiceby =Sarah Emi Bridcutt |birthday = March 20th|fod_birth =20th of the Lone Moon, Imperial year 1162}} Constance is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a inhabitant of Abyss, and a member of the Ashen Wolves. Currently she's the only known bearer of the Crest of Noa. In Cindered Shadows or Abyss mode, Constance is a main protagonist, alongside the other members of the Ashen Wolves. Profile Constance was originally a lady of House Nuvelle, a noble family from the Adrestian Empire that collapsed during the Dagda and Brigid War a few years ago. While staying in the Abyss, she hasn't given up on her dream of reviving House Nuvelle, and she is watching vigilantly for a chance to do great things and gain worldwide recognition. Cindered Shadows Academy Phase War Phase Personality Constance has a polite and refined speech pattern, but she can't hide her domineering nature. Rather curiously, however, she acts quite more shy and awkward when outdoors, and even seems to become self-depricating. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy A Skirmish in Abyss Growth Rates |20% |20% |60% |30% |35% |15% |15% |30% |25% |} Maximum Stats |51 |32 |84 |68 |60 |42 |39 |51 |62 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | Fimbulvetr | Rescue |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Bolting | Abraxas |- |A+ | Agnea's Arrow | - |} Overall Much like Lysithea, Constance is a glass cannon mage who is all about firepower. Her Magic growth rate ties Lysithea's for the highest in the game, but she has poor growths just about everywhere else, especially in Luck and Defense. In particular, her Speed and Dexterity are noticeably worse than Lysithea's in exchange for only slight growth rate improvements to her Strength, Defense and Resistance (all of which are still very low), though she somewhat makes up for it with her skill strengths being more diverse than Lysithea's, including a strength in Flying (though she doesn't share Lysithea's strength in Faith). As such, Constance can dish out incredible damage per spell, but can be taken out in a single hit by most opponents. One thing that Constance has going for her is access to Bolting, a spell that only Hilda and Manuela have, but she can use it far better than them. This not only lets her decimate enemies at long range, but can let her contribute Linked Attack and Gambit Boost bonuses from extreme distances just by having the spell equipped. She also gets Agnea's Arrow, Fimbulvetr and Abraxas, some of the most powerful damage spells in the game, but she may have issues hitting enemies due to her poor Dexterity (thankfully she gets Sagittae to compensate). Her Faith list also includes Rescue, and she is arguably the strongest user of it in the game thanks to having a higher Magic growth rate than Flayn. Like other mages, several skills will highly benefit Constance when using her in the main storyline. Mastering Mage will give her Fiendish Blow, augmenting her already-impressive damage output. Her strength in Flying means Pegasus Knight can be a good class to master for Darting Blow, helping to compensate for her spells' Weight and her average Speed. Mastering Archer for Hit +20 can be very helpful to compensate for her below-par Dexterity. Physical classes are generally not recommended in the long run for Constance due to her awful non-Magic growths, though if one uses New Game+ they could take the time to get her to Swordmaster or Mortal Savant just for the minimum Strength boost, helping to offset Weight. Her main class, Dark Flier, is probably her best late-game choice, taking advantage of her strengths, though Gremory wouldn't be a bad option either. Overall, Constance can be thought of as a more-mobile, longer-ranged, but less reliable version of Lysithea who specializes in Anima rather than Dark magic. She'll take out just about any enemies she hits, but has to be kept away from danger. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Ferdinand *Mercedes *Jeritza *Yuri *Balthus *Hapi Quotes Three Houses :Constance/Quotes Possible Endings Non-Canon Appearances Etymology Constance is a Latin female given name that means "constant." Trivia *Constance is the only character in Three Houses to learn Fimbulvetr without also learning Blizzard. ** She is also the only character to learn Bolting without having issues with learning it (Hilda with low magic growths and Manuela with a Reason subject weakness). Gallery Ashen Wolves Painting.jpg|Official artwork of Constance and the other Ashen Wolves. Constance SRank.png|CG artwork of Constance at S support. Constance Portrait.png|Constance's portrait in Three Houses. Constance Portrait 5 Years2.png|Constance's portrait after the time skip (regular). Constance Portrait 5 Years.png|Constance's portrait after the time skip (subdued). Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters